Technical Field
Systems, methods, and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus, a method for controlling thereof, and a touch device, more particularly to a mobile apparatus which may more easily control operations of a touch device, a method for controlling thereof, and a touch device.
Description of the Related Art
Touch display technology has been primarily applied to small or medium sized apparatus such as a cellular phone, a smartphone, and a tablet PC. Further proliferation in the use of touch display technology is expected. For example, touch display technology may eventually be universally utilized in a large apparatus such as a TV or an electronic board.
A user may experience similar convenience when viewing a large touch device as compared to current large display-only apparatus, but when a user goes to control operations of the large touch device through touching operations, the user may experience some inconvenience such as, for instance, large are traversals to reach to both approach the screen and to move about the screen surface to reach and touch designated portions of the large touch device.
For example, when an instructor explains teaching content using an electronic board, the instructor may touch various functions to control operations of the electronic board. However, the electronic board is large in size, and thus, the instructor, while explaining the teaching content, may have to move to positions where various functions on a screen are located in order to be able to touch the functions the instructor wants to use. If, the instructor wishes to change color of letters written on the electronic board from black to red, or to change red to black again, the instructor touches corresponding colors. This operation is repeated for several times during teaching, and thus, the instructor needs to move a lot to select a function. Accordingly, the instructor feels inconvenient due to frequent moving during teaching. Additionally, the instructor may also need to call-up and navigate an array of menus that contain the different the options in addition to having to traverse large areas thereby further affecting the instructor's lesson presenting the teaching content.
Further, when a touch device is hung on a wall or is placed on a table, a user's hand may not reach the entirety of the touch device surface. Accordingly, some functions displayed on a screen may not be reached by the hand of a user, and thus, a user could not use these functions freely.